(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to musical instruments and particularly to harmonicas. More specifically, this invention is directed to improvements in and to mouth organs. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved instruments of such character.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Mouth organs comprise, in their simplest construction, an air slot defining body which will typically be formed of wood. Metallic voice plates, which include the voice reeds, will be affixed to both the upper and lower sides of the air slot body, one of the voice plates increasing the pressure reeds while the other includes the suction reeds. The voice reeds must be tuned at least once. The sides of the voice plates which face away from the air slot defining body will be protected by a cover shell which, typically, will be comprised of thin sheet metal.
The above-briefly described prior art mouth organ requires, for construction of the parts thereof, a large number of work operations which must be performed on different materials and, in addition, considerable time is required to assemble the instrument from the finished parts. This labor intensive construction and assembly has been reflected in the relatively high cost of the instruments. There has, accordingly, been a long-standing desire for a mouth organ which is less expensive to manufacture when compared to prior art instruments of similar character, and particularly, for a harmonica which requires less labor for parts manufacture and assembly.